educacion_en_saludfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Enfermedades crónicas
Panorama general Las enfermedades crónicas tienden a ser de larga duración y resultan de la combinación de factores genéticos, fisiológicos, ambientales y conductuales. Los principales tipos son las enfermedades cardiovasculares (como los ataques cardiacos y los accidentes cerebrovasculares), el cáncer, las enfermedades respiratorias crónicas (como la enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica y el asma), la diabetes y la osteoporosis. Las enfermedades crónicas afectan desproporcionadamente a los países de ingresos bajos y medios, donde se registran más del 75% (32 millones) de las muertes por ENT. ¿Quiénes corren el riesgo de padecerlas? Afectan a todos los grupos de edad y a todas las regiones y países. Estas enfermedades se suelen asociar a los grupos de edad más avanzada, pero los datos muestran que 15 millones de todas las muertes atribuidas a las EC se producen entre los 30 y los 69 años de edad. Más del 85% de estas muertes “prematuras” ocurren en países de ingresos bajos y medianos. Niños, adultos y ancianos son todos ellos vulnerables a los factores de riesgo que favorecen las EC, como las dietas malsanas, la inactividad física, la exposición al humo del tabaco o el uso nocivo del alcohol. Estas enfermedades se ven favorecidas por factores tales como la urbanización rápida y no planificada, la mundialización de modos de vida poco saludables o el envejecimiento de la población. Las dietas malsanas y la inactividad física pueden manifestarse en forma de tensión arterial elevada, aumento de la glucosa y los lípidos en la sangre, y obesidad. Son los llamados "factores de riesgo metabólicos”, que pueden dar lugar a enfermedades cardiovasculares, la principal EC por lo que respecta a las muertes prematuras. Factores de riesgo Factores de riesgo comportamentales modificables Los comportamientos modificables como el consumo de tabaco, la inactividad física, las dietas malsanas y el uso nocivo del alcohol aumentan el riesgo de EC. * El tabaco se cobra más de 7,2 millones de vidas al año (si se incluyen los efectos de la exposición al humo ajeno), y se prevé que esa cifra aumente considerablemente en los próximos años.1 * Unos 4,1 millones de muertes anuales se atribuyen a una ingesta excesiva de sal/sodio.1 * Más de la mitad de los 3,3 millones de muertes anuales atribuibles al consumo de alcohol se deben a ENT, entre ellas el cáncer. * Unos 1,6 millones de muertes anuales pueden atribuirse a una actividad física insuficiente.1 Factores de riesgo metabólicos Los factores de riesgo metabólicos contribuyen a cuatro cambios metabólicos fundamentales que aumentan el riesgo de EC: * el aumento de la tensión arterial; * el sobrepeso y la obesidad; * la hiperglucemia (concentraciones elevadas de glucosa en la sangre); y * la hiperlipidemia (concentraciones elevadas de grasas en la sangre). En términos de muertes atribuibles, el principal factor de riesgo metabólico es el aumento de la presión arterial (al que se atribuyen el 19% de las muertes a nivel mundial),1 seguido por el sobrepeso y la obesidad y el aumento de la glucosa sanguínea. ¿Qué impacto socioeconómico tienen las EC? Las EC ponen en peligro el avance hacia la consecución de los Objetivos de Desarrollo Sostenible (ODS), entre los que se encuentra la reducción de las muertes prematuras por EC en un 33% para 2030. La pobreza está estrechamente relacionada con las EC. Se prevé que el rápido aumento de estas enfermedades sea un obstáculo a las iniciativas de reducción de la pobreza en los países de ingresos bajos, en particular porque dispararán los gastos familiares por atención sanitaria. Las personas vulnerables y socialmente desfavorecidas enferman más y mueren antes que de mayor posición social, sobre todo porque corren un mayor riesgo de exposición a productos nocivos, como el tabaco, o a prácticas alimentarias malsanas, y tienen un acceso limitado a los servicios de salud. En los entornos con pocos recursos, los costos de la atención sanitaria para las EC pueden agotar rápidamente los recursos de las familias. Los costos desorbitados de las EC, en particular el a menudo prolongado y oneroso tratamiento y la desaparición del sostén de familia, están empujando cada año a millones de personas a la pobreza y sofocando el desarrollo. Prevención y control de las EC Para controlar las EC es importante centrarse en la reducción de los factores de riesgo asociados a ellas. Los gobiernos y otras partes interesadas tienen a su disposición soluciones de bajo costo para reducir los factores de riesgo modificables comunes. Para orientar las políticas y las prioridades es importante seguir los progresos realizados y la evolución de las EC y sus factores de riesgo. A fin de reducir el impacto de las EC en los individuos y la sociedad, hay que aplicar un enfoque integral que haga que todos los sectores, incluidos entre otros los de la salud, las finanzas, el transporte, la educación, la agricultura y la planificación, colaboren para reducir los riesgos asociados a las EC y promover las intervenciones que permitan prevenirlas y controlarlas. Es fundamental invertir en una mejor gestión de las EC, que incluye su detección, cribado y tratamiento, así como el acceso a los cuidados paliativos. Las intervenciones esenciales de gran impacto contra las EC pueden llevarse a cabo en la atención primaria para reforzar su detección temprana y el tratamiento a tiempo. Los datos demuestran que esas intervenciones son una excelente inversión económica porque, si los pacientes las reciben tempranamente, pueden reducir la necesidad de tratamientos más caros. Los países de ingresos bajos suelen tener una baja capacidad de prevención y control de las enfermedades no transmisibles. Es poco probable que los países con cobertura insuficiente del seguro de enfermedad puedan proporcionar un acceso universal a las intervenciones esenciales contra las EC. Las intervenciones de gestión de las EC son esenciales para alcanzar la meta mundial consistente en lograr una reducción relativa del riesgo de mortalidad prematura por EC del 25% para 2025, y la meta de los ODS consistente en reducir las muertes prematuras por EC en un 33% para 2030. Respuesta de la OMS Función de liderazgo y coordinación de la OMS La Agenda 2030 para el Desarrollo Sostenible reconoce que las EC son un importante obstáculo al desarrollo sostenible. En el contexto de dicha Agenda, los Jefes de Estado y de Gobierno se comprometieron a elaborar respuestas nacionales ambiciosas que logren reducir las muertes prematuras por EC en un 33% para 2030 mediante la prevención y el tratamiento (meta 3.4 de los ODS). Esta meta se estableció en las Reuniones de Alto Nivel de la Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas sobre las EC de 2011 y 2014, en las que se reafirmó la función de liderazgo y coordinación de la OMS en la promoción y el seguimiento de la acción mundial contra las EC. En 2018 la Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas celebrará una tercera reunión de alto nivel sobre las EC para examinar los progresos realizados y establecer un consenso sobre lo que queda por hacer entre 2018 y 2030. A fin de prestar apoyo a los esfuerzos de los países, la OMS elaboró el Plan de acción mundial para la prevención y control de las enfermedades no transmisibles 2013-2020, que contiene las nueve metas mundiales que tendrán el mayor impacto en la mortalidad mundial por ENT y que abordan la prevención y la gestión de estas enfermedades. Referencias 1 GBD 2015 Risk Factors Collaborators. Global, regional, and national comparative risk assessment of 79 behavioural, environmental and occupational, and metabolic risks or clusters of risks, 1990–2015: a systematic analysis for the Global Burden of Disease Study 2015. Lancet, 2016; 388(10053):1659-1724